Just Waiting For
by ParkPandaaa
Summary: Tidak ada summary xd karena ini sequel dari BOY IN LUV, jadi diharap membaca BOY IN LUV dulu, terimakasih :")


**JUST WAITING FOR**

.

.

* * *

Alunan musik terdengar merdu di sudut sebuah ruangan. Seseorang dengan perawakan kecil dan kurus lengkap dengan kulit pucatnya terlihat memejamkan mata sambil terus menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano bergantian. Terlihat sangat berbakat memang. Pantas saja dia ditunjuk untuk menjadi seorang pengajar di klub musik yang ada di Bangtan University. Sebuah Universitas terkenal dengan berbagai prestasi yang pernah di dapatnya.

Min Yoongi, 23 tahun. Baru saja menyelessaikan study di Bangtan University.

Ya. Universitas yang sama dengan tempatnya mengajar sekarang. Selama berkuliah, Yoongi masuk ke klub musik dan sangat rajin mengikuti kegiatannya. Karena potensi lebih yang dimiliki Yoongi, dirinya langsung mendapat kesempatan untuk mengajar di sana setelah resmi lulus dan melaksanakan wisuda.

Yoongi membuka matanya dan menghela napas berat setelahnya. Merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya karena merasa sangat lelah.

"kenapa lagi aku?" gumam Yoongi sambil melihat ke seluruh ruangan tempat dirinya mengajar yang sudah sepi.

DRRTT

Yoongi merasakan ponselnya yang ada di meja bergetar. Tanpa menunggu lama, Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dan membaca sebuah pesan di sana.

"mwoya—"

Yoongi menggumam pelan, dan langsung beranjak untuk pergi ke luar ruangan.

.

Yoongi memasuki area kantin Universitas dan kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari seseorang.

"apa? Tidak usah melihatku seperti itu" ucap Yoongi dengan wajah datarnya kepada junior-juniornya yang menatapnya sepanjang jalan. Yoongi memang mahasiswa yang terkenal di Bangtan University. Banyak juniornya baik yeoja maupun namja yang mengidolakan dirinya. Bahkan ada beberapa yang terang-terangan mendekati Yoongi, tapi tidak pernah direspon sama sekali oleh Yoongi. entah apa yang membuat mereka menyukai sosok seorang Min Yoongi. bahkan banyak dari mereka yang masuk ke klub musik hanya karena Yoongi, bukan untuk benar-benar belajar tentang musik. Dan itu membuat Yoongi sangat jengah.

"hyung!" Yoongi menoleh ke asal suara yang sangat dia kenal. Berjalan menghampiri orang itu, dan langsung duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

"tersenyumlah pada mereka sedikit saja, hyung" ucap orang yang ada di hadapan Yoongi sambil tertawa pelan.

"malas" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi sebagai jawaban.

Yoongi meraba saku celananya bagian belakang, dan mengeluarkan dompetnya dari sana. Mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan langsung diberikan ke orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"kekasihmu tidak menjemput?" Yoongi mengambil gelas minuman milik orang di hadapannya dan meminumnya dengan santai.

"menjemput kok. Mungkin sebentar lagi juga-"

"Jungkookie~ oh! Ada Yoongi hyung! Annyeong!"

Yoongi melirik malas ke seseorang lain yang sekarang ikut bergabung dengan dirinya serta Jungkook.

"hemm" jawab Yoongi tanpa melihat ke orang itu.

"hyung. Bisa tidak hyung bersikap baik padaku sekali saja?"

Yoongi mencibir setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, dan langsung tersenyum manis sambil menumpuk kedua tangannya di atas meja. Menatap orang itu dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat.

"Taehyungie sayang~ kau mau aku bersikap manis padamu? Hemm?" Yoongi mengedipkan matanya lucu, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Taehyung yang sekarang memasang wajah blank andalannya.

Taehyung ikut mengedipkan matanya setelah sadar apa yang sudah Yoongi lakukan padanya.

"t-tidak usah, hyung. Lebih baik kau bersikap seperti biasa saja. Ini lebih mengerikan"

Yoongi menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung yang sekarang menutup mulutnya karena merasa salah bicara. Sampai satu jitakan pelan hinggap di kepala Taehyung. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoongi pelakunya.

Jungkook hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua orang di hadapannya sekarang.

"sudahlah. Aku pulang duluan ne. Kau antar Jungkook sebelum larut malam. Kalau tidak, kau terima akibatnya" Yoongi menunjuk Taehyung sambil menatapnya tajam, dan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum pada Jungkook. Sungguh perlakuan yang sangat berbeda –menurut Taehyung.

"dia tidak berubah sejak dulu. Aku heran" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melihat sosok Yoongi yang semakin menjauh.

"sudahlah. Hyung lapar? Aku pesankan makanan ne? Jarak dari tempat kuliahmu kesini kan cukup jauh, hyung. Kau pasti lelah. Makan sekarang ne?" ujar Jungkook semangat sambil tersenyum menghadap Taehyung.

"nanti saja~ lelahku hilang setelah melihat wajah manis kekasihku" Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook pelan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Sudah hampir 5 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan spesial ini. Meskipun hampir setiap satu minggu sekali mereka memutuskan hubungan mereka karena Jungkook yang merengek meminta Taehyung meninggalkannya karena masalah yang sangat sepele. Taehyung yang lebih tua dari Jungkook berusaha mengerti dan mempertahankan hubungan unik mereka ini. hubungan yang sudah mereka jalin sejak High School.

.

Yoongi duduk bersandar di sofa ruang keluarganya dengan mata yang fokus ke arah ponselnya, lengkap dengan jari yang terus mengetika sesuatu di sana.

Yoongi sedang berbalas pesan dengan sahabat-sahabat lamanya semasa High School, Namjoon, Seokjin, juga Hoseok yang sekarang sudah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Namjoon dan Seokjin yang tinggal di luar negeri, serta Hoseok yang sekarang menetap di Gwangju bersama orangtuanya. Membuat mereka sudah tidak pernah lagi bertemu seperti dulu.

"matikan saja televisinya jika kau sibuk dengan ponselmu, hyung! Nanti kau mengeluh lagi jika biaya listrik mahal"

Yoongi tersentak mendengar suara Jungkook yang entah kapan sudah tiba di rumah.

"aku menontonnya! Tadi" jawab Yoongi tanpa menoleh ke Jungkook. Hanya fokus ke ponselnya saja sekarang. Bahkan dia tidak sadar saat Jungkook mematikan televisi yang sejak tadi menyala.

"Namjoon hyung dan yang lainnya! Bagaimana kabar mereka hyung? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu mereka" Jungkook berdiri di belakang Yoongi dan melihat nama ketiga seniornya di ponsel milik Yoongi.

"baik"

"kalian tidak ada rencana untuk bertemu?" Jungkook merunduk dan memegang kedua bahu Yoongi untuk ikut membaca percakapan mereka.

"tidak"

"kenapa memangnya? Bukankah kalian dulu tidak terpisahkan?" Jungkook membaca satu persatu percakapan di layar ponsel Yoongi.

"sibuk"

"wah! Namjoon hyung dan Seokjin hyung mau menikah? Jinjja?!" seru Jungkook heboh dengan mata yang berbinar.

"hemm"

Jungkook melirik malas ke arah Yoongi. sungguh. Kalau saja Yoongi bukan hyung kesayangannya, mungkin Jungkook sudah mencekiknya sekarang. Dia bertanya panajng lebar sejak tadi, hanya dibalas dengan satu kata? What the—

"hyung tidak mau menikah juga seperti mereka?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah Yoongi sambil tersenyum dan menaik turunkan alisnya berulang kali.

Yoongi ikut menoleh menatap Jungkook dari jarak yang sangat dekat, mengingat posisi Jungkook yang sangat menempel padanya, bahkan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan sekarang.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Jungkook dapat melihat tatapan tajam Yoongi yang sangat menusuk di matanya. Satu detik kemudian,

CUP

Jungkook mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Yoongi dan tertawa setelahnya. Melepas kontaknya dengan Yoongi, dan langsung berjalan cepat ke kamarnya sebelum Yoongi mengamuk karena Jungkook menciumnya.

Setibanya Jungkook di depan pintu kamar, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Yoongi. melihat Yoongi yang sekarang berdiri sambil mengangkat sebuah bantal kecil dan bersiap untuk dilempar ke arah Jungkook.

"carilah kekasih, hyung. Dengan begitu kau bisa cepat menikah juga"

BLAM

Tawa Jungkook menggelegar di dalam kamarnya karena berhasil menghindar dari lemparan bantal Yoongi setelah dia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

.

.

Yoongi menyelesaikan kelasnya lebih cepat siang ini. moodnya sedang tidak baik entah kenapa. Para junior yang diajarkan olehnya juga bertanya kenapa, tapi Yoongi hanya bilang kalau dirinya sedang tidak enak badan sampai dia harus mengakhiri kelas lebih cepat.

"Yoongi hyung pernah makan disini?"

Yoongi berjalan beriringan dengan seorang namja lain memasuki sebuah restoran yang juga sering Yoongi lewati setiap hari.

Yoongi menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan dari Mingyu, juniornya yang juga mahasiswa yang dia ajar di klub musik. Yoongi memang cukup dekat dengan Mingyu sebagai senior dan junior di Bangtan University. Mingyu merupakan salah satu mahasiswa yang masuk ke list 'fans dari Yoongi' karena dia memang menyukai sosok Yoongi sejak pertama mereka berinteraksi di klub musik. Mingyu seringkali mendekati Yoongi dengan caranya, tapi selalu tidak mendapat respon baik dari Yoongi. entah kenapa. Yoongi sangat sulit membuka hatinya untuk orang lain.

Seperti saat ini, Mingyu memaksa untuk mengantar Yoongi pulang ke rumah. Tapi bukannya diantar pulang, Mingyu justru mengajak Yoongi untuk makan siang bersama. Yoongi sudah menolaknya berulang kali. Tapi Mingyu yang tidak gentar terus saja memaksa sampai akhirnya Yoongi mau. Yoongi tidak senang mendengar rengekan orang yang memaksanya ini dan itu, jadi lebih baik dia ikut saja.

Yoongi dan Mingyu sudah ada di dalam restoran sekarang. Yoongi melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan takjub. Bagaimana tidak? Restoran ini memang terlihat mewah dari luar, dan ternyata interior di dalamnya pun terlihat mewah dengan sentuhan klasik di setiap sudutnya. Mulai dari atap, dinding, sampai ke meja serta kursi yang didesain sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat mewah. Yoongi sampai berpikir berapa uang yang harus dia keluarkan untuk satu kali makan disini. untung siang ini Mingyu yang menanggung biaya makan mereka. Jadi Yoongi tidak perlu khawatir untuk itu.

"silahkan, hyung" Mingyu menggeser sebuah kursi dan mempersilahkan Yoongi untuk duduk di sana. Dan setelahnya, Mingyu langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

"selamat siang~ silahkan dilihat menunya"

Yoongi membulatkan matanya ketika melihat dua buku menu tiba di meja.

Bukan. Bukan karena dia melihat buku menunya aneh atau apa. Yoongi mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat dia kenal. Suara yang sudah sangat lama tidak dia dengar.

Yoongi mendongak dan langsung beradu tatap dengan orang yang berpakaian serba putih di samping mejanya dengan Mingyu. Yoongi langsung diam dan menunduk setelah menyadari sesuatu hal.

"hyung mau makan apa?"

"..."

"Yoongi hyung?"

.

Jimin menghela napas berat sambil berdiri di sudut ruangan. Matanya terus tertuju pada meja yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Jimin menatap sosok itu dari belakang. Melihat punggung kurusnya, serta rambut yang sangat Jimin hapal. Sosok yang diam-diam sudah ingin Jimin lupakan meskipun sangat sulit.

"Min Yoongi"

Jimin menggumamkan nama itu berulang kali di tempatnya berdiri sekarang sambil terus menatap sosok Yoongi.

"jangan tunjukkan batang hidungmu lagi di hadapanku. Aku muak. Pergi jauh dariku dan jangan sekalipun kau hubungi apalagi temui aku. Kita berakhir sekarang. Aku membencimu, Park Jimin!"

Jimin menggembungkan pipinya saat memori 2 tahun yang lalu terlintas di kepalanya. Memori tentang dirinya dan Yoongi yang saat itu bertemu terakhir kalinya untuk memutuskan hubungan spesial yang telah mereka jalin sejak High School. Mendapatkan perhatian apalagi hati seorang Min Yoongi itu membutuhkan pengorbanan yang tidak kecil bagi Jimin. Dan sekarang Jimin harus merelakan Yoongi begitu saja? Bahkan setelah kejadian itu berlalu selama 2 tahun, Jimin baru akan mulai bisa melupakan Yoongi secara perlahan. Tapi... dengan seenaknya Yoongi kembali muncul dan kali ini datang bersama seorang namja.

Siapa? Kekasihnya kah?

Jimin menoleh ketika menerima sinyal bahwa makanan pesanan yang dia berikan sudah siap. Tanpa menunggu lama, Jimin langsung mengambi dua porsi makanan dan dia bawa ke meja Yoongi.

.

"hyung dari mana?"

Yoongi tersentak kaget begitu memasuki rumahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba.

"Universitas. Mengajar" jawab Yoongi sambil mengganti sepatu yang dia pakai dengan sandal rumah miliknya.

"tidak. Maksudku, apa kau dari luar kampus?" Jungkook mengikuti langkah Yoongi yang sekarang menuju ke dapur.

"iya. Makan" Yoongi membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah botol air mineral di sana.

"dengan siapa?" Jungkook terus menempel pada Yoongi sambil terus bertanya tanpa henti.

"Mingyu" Yoongi meminum air mineralnya sambil melirik Jungkook yang ada di sampingnya.

"hyung memiliki hubungan apa dengan Mingyu sunbae?"

Yoongi menggeleng, masih sambil minum.

"hyung~ bilang, ada hubungan apa dengan Mingyu sunbae?" rengek Jungkook sambil memajukan bibirnya menunggu jawaban dari hyung kesayangannya ini.

"kenapa ingin tahu?" Yoongi menyelesaikan minumnya, dan kembali menutup botol air mineral di tangannya.

Yoongi melirik Jungkook yang sekarang diam, padahal sejak tadi Jungkook yang banyak bicara. Yoongi mencibir dan melangkah menuju ke kamarnya yang bersebrangan dengan kamar Jungkook.

"jimin hyung yang bertanya"

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Jungkook. Memutar tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dapur menghampiri Jungkook.

"bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak berhubungan dengan dia lagi? kenapa kau masih saja bertukar informasi dengannya? Kau sudah tidak mau mendengarku lagi?"

.

Taehyung keluar dari kelas saat hari sudah mulai petang sambil membawa dua buah tas. Tas yang satu dia pakai di punggung, dan satu lagi dia bawa dengan tangannya.

"aish! Kemana anak ini? senang sekali menghilang" gumam Taehyung sambil duduk di kursi depan kelasnya sambil menunggu sahabat karibnya, Jimin.

"sudah keluar, Tae? Mianhe. Perutku sakit tadi" Jimin menunjukkan cengirannya dan langsung menyambar tas yang dibawa Taehyung.

"duduk, Jim. Kita bahas soal Yoongi hyung"

Jimin tersentak mendengar ucapan Taehyung, dan langsung menghela napas berat setelahnya.

"tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya" Jimin memberi isyarat pada Taehyung untuk pulang, tapi Taehyung hanya diam melihat sahabatnya ini.

"aku tahu kau masih belum bisa melupakan Yoongi hyung, kan? Kau tidak berniat untuk bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

"kan aku sudah bilang tadi siang kami bertemu di restoran. Dan dia membawa kekasihnya. Untuk apa aku bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"kalau itu bukan kekasihnya, bagaimana?"

Jimin mengalah dan ikut duduk di samping Taehyung, menatap sahabatnya dalam-dalam.

"kekasihnya atau bukan, aku tetap tidak akan pernah bisa bersamanya lagi. jadi tolong jangan membahas apapun lagi tentang aku dan Yoongi. paham?" Jimin tersenyum sedikit memaksa sambil mencoba mengartikan arti tatapan yang Taehyung berikan padanya.

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Taehyung menggeleng sambil tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Jimin dari samping. Taehyung memang sangat menyayangi Jimin seperti saudaranya sendiri. Ditambah sekarang Jimin yang tinggal di rumahnya sejak setahun belakangan.

"kajja! Aku teraktir makan!" Taehyung menggandeng tangan Jimin dan mengajaknya beranjak dari kursi.

"tidak! Aku baru saja mendapat bonus bulanan, Tae! Biar aku yang teraktir kali ini. kajja!" Jimin menarik tangan Taehyung dengan paksa, membuat Taehyung tersenyum dan mengekor di belakang Jimin.

.

Yoongi berada di kamarnya malam itu. Duduk di tepi ranjang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Yoongi memilih untuk memejamkan matanya saat perasaan bersalah muncul di benaknya. Perasaan yang sangat membuat hatinya sakit. Bahkan sangat sakit.

Yoongi kembali membuka matanya dan langsung berjalan menuju ke lemari pakaiannya. Membuka pintu lemari dan langsung berlutut untuk mengambil sebuah kotak yang sudah usang dan berdebu. Yoongi membawa kotak itu keluar dari lemari dan membersihkan debu-debu yang ada di permukaannya.

-Yoongi pov-

Aku kembali duduk di tempat tidur dan memangku kotak ini di pahaku. Membukanya perlahan, dan memunculkan semua kenangan itu. Kenangan yang pernah terjadi antara aku dan seseorang yang pernah sangat aku cintai.

Park Jimin, Min Yoongi.

Aku membaca tulisan itu di sudut kotak. Masih sangat terlihat jelas ternyata. Aku ingat, Jimin yang menulisnya saat itu.

Foto kami tersimpan rapi, bahkan ada yang sudah aku robek saat aku marah padanya, tapi dengan sukarela Jimin menyambungkannya kembali dan memberikannya padaku. Sepertinya dia sangat mencintaiku saat itu.

Amplop berwarna warni yang berisikan pesan-pesan yang berbeda di setiap amplopnya, yang Jimin kirimkan padaku setiap hari saat di High School dulu, saat dia masih berlagak seperti pengagum rahasiaku dengan memberikan surat-suratdi lokerku, dan mendekatiku dengan cara uniknya, masih tersimpan rapi dan lengkap tanpa ada satupun yang kurang.

Aku kembali terdiam dan melihat kotak di tanganku dengan tatapan kosong. Mengingat apa yang sudah Jungkook katakan siang tadi padaku tentang Jimin. Jimin yang kehidupannya tidak lagi seperti dulu. Jimin yang sekarang harus berusaha keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dirinya dan keluarganya, Jimin yang sempat luntang lantung dan tidak tahu harus tinggal dimana. Semua kenyataan itu baru saja aku ketahui sekarang.

Aku sangat marah pada Jimin sekitar 2 tahun lalu. beberapa hari setelah kami merayakan hari jadi kami yang ketiga tahun. Aku sangat marah padanya karena aku yang sangat cemburu melihat dia sangat dekat dengan teman kampusnya yang bernama Taemin. Setiap aku menemuinya pasti dia sedang bersama Taemin. Bahkan terakhir kali itu, aku melihat dia mengejar Taemin dan entah berbicara apa padanya saat itu. Sampai aku benar-benar marah dan mengakhiri hubungan kami tanpa mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dahulu.

Jungkook bilang, ayah Jimin saat itu diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya karena satu alasan. Dan Taemin adalah anak dari bos ayah Jimin. Maka dari itu Jimin terus dekat dengan Taemin dan terus meminta Taemin agar mengatakan ke sang ayah untuk kembali mempekerjakan ayah Jimin, tetapi nihil. Tidak ada respon yang baik dari pihak Taemin sama sekali. Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu soal itu.

Kondisi keluarga Jimin semakin menurun dari hari ke harinya. Dia yang masih harus berkuliah, membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit, serta keluarganya yang juga butuh makan dan keperluan sehari-hari lainnya, membuat ayah Jimin stres memikirkannya. Ayah Jimin sangat melarang Jimin bekerja, karena ayahnya mau Jimin fokus dengan kuliahnya dan meraih mimpi setinggi-tingginya tanpa harus memikirkan tentang biaya. Tetapi takdir ternyata berkata lain. Ayah Jimin menjadi sering sakit-sakitan sejak saat itu. Sedangkan keadaan ekonomi keluarganya semakin turun. Ayah Jimin meminta untuk menjual rumah yang memang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka dan menyewa rumah yang lebih kecil, dan Ibu Jimin menyetujuinya dengan terpaksa. Jimin benar-benar merasakan stres yang tinggi saat itu.

Dan sebagai keputusan akhir, Jimin meminta Ibu dan Ayahnya tinggal di Busan. Di rumah lama mereka yang mereka tinggalkan saat mereka pindah ke Seoul. Pada awalnya ayah Jimin menentang pendapat anaknya, tetapi dengan penjelasan Jimin yang meyakinkan, akhirnya Ayahnya menyetujui. Ayah dan Ibu Jimin pindah ke Busan, dan tinggal Jimin sendiri yang di Seoul dengan keadaan yang tidak jelas harus tinggal dimana setelah rumah mereka terjual nanti.

Sampai akhirnya Jimin berhasil mendapat pekerjaan part time, dia menyewa kamar kost sebagai tempat tinggalnya, dan menyicil uang kuliahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Selama satu tahun Jimin hidup seperti itu. Jungkook bahkan sering berkunjung bersama Taehyung untuk sekedar mengajak makan atau berjalan-jalan. Dan lagi-lagi aku tidak tahu sama sekali.

Keluarga Taehyung yang memang sudah menganggap Jimin juga sebagai bagian dari keluarganya, sangat tidak tega melihat keadaan Jimin yang seperti ini. akhirnya mereka meminta Jimin untuk tinggal bersama di rumah keluarga Taehyung, agar Jimin tidak perlu lagi membayar uang sewa kost yang cukup mahal setiap bulannya. Dan Jimin tinggal di rumah Taehyung sampai sekarang.

Aku jadi teringat kalimat yang selalu Jimin ucapkan padaku setiap aku mulai menjadi diam..

 _"ada apa? Kalau ada sesuatu katakan padaku"_

Atau

 _"jangan menangis. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis. Bicaralah kalau ada masalah"_

Atau

 _"bagilah masalahmu padaku, kita lalui bersama. Aku akan membantu sebisaku. Aku janji"_

Dan setelah itu masalahku akan selesai dengan cepat.

Tapi apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Apa balasanku?

Masalahnya jauh lebih besar dariku, tapi aku justru meninggalkannya dan tidak ada di sisinya. Membiarkan dia berlarut dan berjuang sendiri. Tersiksa dengan kenyataan pahit yang sedang dialaminya tanpa aku ketahui. Pantaskah aku melakukan ini padanya setelah apa yang dia korbankan untukku selama bertahun-tahun?

Maafkan aku Jim..

-Yoongi pov end-

.

Jimin berjalan ke meja kasir yang berada di sebuah minimarket dan langsung duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan untuk melayani pengunjung yang datang.

Jimin memang bekerja di sebuah minimarket setiap weekend untuk menambah uang sakunya sehari-hari. Walaupun sebenarnya dia merasa lelah karena selama 5 hari bekerja di restoran, membagi waktu untuk kuliah juga, dan sekarang dia harus mengisi 2 hari di akhir minggunya untuk bekerja di minimarket. Bahkan dia tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar bermain dan bersantai sama sekali.

"Jim. Kau nanti antar barang di cabang 4 ya. Jonghyun tidak bisa datang. Kau pergilah dengan Kibum. Biar kasir nanti Onew yang jaga"

Jimin mengangguk setelah diberi perintah dari atasannya untuk mengantar barang.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang sekarang. Yoongi asik membuat lirik lagu di sebuah kertas di tangannya. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah televisi yang terus dipindah-pindah channel berulang kali.

"rusak nanti, Kook! Pilih satu saja!" Yoongi melirik Jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan tajam. Membuat Jungkook diam dan menghentikan kegiatan mengganti channelnya.

"bosan hyung~~" rengek Jungkook sambil mengambil snack yang ada di meja dan memakannya.

"pergilah ke rumah kekasihmu sana. Biasanya juga seperti itu kalau weekend" Yoongi masih saja mencoret-coret kertas di tangannya dan tidak melihat Jungkook sama sekali.

"malas~ aku buang sampah saja. Di kamarmu ada sampah tidak? Kotak di meja belajarmu mau aku buang?" tawar Jungkook sambil tersenyum lebar menggoda Yoongi. karena dia tahu benar apa isi dari kotak yang ada di kamar Yoongi.

"kau buang kotak itu, aku buang kau ke Busan"

Jungkook tertawa keras mendengar jawaban Yoongi, dan langsung beranjak mengambil sampah di kamarnya dan juga kamar Yoongi untuk disatukan dan dibuang.

.

"kau pernah ke cabang 4 tidak?"

Jimin menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan dari orang yang duduk di sebelahnya, Kibum. Mereka sedang berada di mobil box sekarang untuk mengantar barang, dengan Kibum yang mengendarai.

"aku juga tidak pernah. Baru ini aku ditugaskan untuk mengantar barang. Kenapa juga Jonghyung harus tidak masuk, kan jadi kita yang repot. Aku tidak tahu pula dimana cabang 4"

Jimin tertawa mendengar celotehan teman kerjanya yang panjang lebar ini. Jimin sangat hapal betul bagaimana bawelnya Kibum yang biasa dipanggil Key oleh pegawai yang lain.

Jimin menoleh ke arah Key yang asik menyetir sambil melihat sekeliling. Tidak pernah bosan Jimin memandang wajah Key setiap bertemu.

Bukan karena dia menyukai Key. Tetapi wajah itu sedikit membuat dia ingat dengan Yoongi. bentuk wajah yang terlihat sama di beberapa sudut, meskipun tidak keseluruhan mirip. Kalau tidak percaya coba cek saja di google (?)

"jangan melihatku terus. Kau bilang ingin move on dari mantan kekasihmu. Tapi lagi-lagi melihatku seperti itu"

"salahmu sendiri kenapa memiliki wajah yang setipe dengannya" sanggah Jimin sambil tertawa dan melihat arah samping. Dia mengenal daerah ini. Daerah yang sudah lama tidak dikunjunginya. Daerah rumah Yoongi.

.

"Jimin hyung?"

Jimin menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang berjalan menghampirinya.

Ya. Ada sebuah minimarket yang baru buka bebeapa bulan lalu, dan itu salah satu cabang dari tempat Jimin bekerja. Minimarket itu hanya berbeda beberapa meter dari rumah Yoongi. bahkan Jimin bisa melihat rumah Yoongi dengan jelas dari sana.

Jungkook yang baru saja selesai membuang sampah melihat Jimin yang sekarang sedang menurunkan barang dari mobil box untuk dipindahkan ke dalam minimarket. Dan Jungkook berinisiatif untuk membantunya, karena Key sibuk mengurus data di dalam minimarket.

"Kook! Ponselmu berbunyi!" Jimin dan Jungkook diam dengan sebuah kardus cukup besar di tangan mereka masing-masing setelah mendengar teriakan Yoongi yang sekarang berada di teras rumah sambil melihat ke arah mereka.

"biarkan saja, hyung. Aku membantu Jimin hyung dulu sebentar" jawab Jungkook juga dengan teriakan, dan membawa kardus di tangannya ke dalam minimarket.

Jimin terdiam ketika beradu tatap dengan Yoongi untuk kedua kalinya setelah mereka tidak lagi berada di sebuah hubungan. Jimin merunduk sebentar ke arah Yoongi sambil tersenyum dan langsung berbalik arah membawa kardus itu ke dalam minimarket menyusul Jungkook.

Yoongi terdiam dan mengingat ucapan Jungkook kemarin bahwa Jimin juga bekerja di minimarket saat weekend. Yoongi melihat barang-barang di mobil box itu masih banyak, dan dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju minimarket baru itu.

"kemana para pegawainya? Kenapa tidak ada yang bantu mengangkut?" gumam Yoongi saat sudah tiba di dekat mobil box.

"hyung lupa? Ini minimarket baru. Setiap kita kesini kan hanya satu atau dua orang saja yang menjaga. Belum banyak" Yoongi tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban dari Jungkook yang entah kapan tiba di sebelahnya. Yoongi sepertinya akan mendapat serangan jantung di usia muda karena Jungkook sering membuatnya kaget dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

Jimin pun kaget melihat Yoongi yang sekarang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan kepada Yoongi sekarang. Sudah 2 tahun mereka tidak bertemu, dan itu membuat suasana menjadi sangat canggung.

Jungkook melihat Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian, dan kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil mencibir. Melangkah mengambil dua kardus ramen dan berjalan dengan santai melewati kedua hyungnya menuju ke dalam minimarket.

Jimin semakin canggung saat berduaan dengan Yoongi sekarang. Jimin memilih untuk diam dan kembali mengangkut barang yang ada di dalam mobil.

"berikan padaku" Yoongi mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meminta box snack yang baru saja Jimin ambil dari dalam mobil, membuat Jimin mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"cepat" titah Yoongi dengan suara agak keras dibanding sebelumnya.

"ta-tapi.." Jimin menghentikan kalimatnya ketika Yoongi merebut paksa box di tangannya, dan langsung berjalan menuju ke dalam minimarket. Meninggalkan dirinya yang masih diam dan bingung.

* * *

TBC

Huwaaaaaah! Berasa ga maksimal tapi yasudahlah(?)

Niatnya sih bikin sequel buat Boy In Luv ini, semoga dapet feelnya :D

Oiya di cerita ini author sisipin nama-nama anak SHINee, harap dimaklumi, authornya shawol juga soalnya xD

Eh sama nama Mingyu svt nyempil sekali karena bingung mau pake siapa yang lebih muda dr Yoongi xD

Tapi tetep kok pair utamanya MinYoon :3

Karena auhtornya MinYoon hard shipper xD

Ayo review! Harus! Awas aja kalo ngga! Ga didoain jodohan sama bias. Jangankan jodohan, ketemu juga ga didoain sama author *maksa*


End file.
